


Doc x Reader Oneshot

by MilfHunter_Kriss



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilfHunter_Kriss/pseuds/MilfHunter_Kriss
Summary: Just a one-shot I made to practice. Not very romantic, you get called 'mon chéri' and that's it lol.
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Doc x Reader Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> (P/N) means pronoun.

Peeking around the corner, (Y/N) slowly sighed.  
There was one hostile left and he was in the area.  
(Y/N) clicked the button on the side of (P/N) helmet's goggles, allowing (P/N) to see the red outline of the last enemy.

"Bomb located along with the final hostile in 2F. This'll be easy."  
(P/N) spoke into (P/N) headset, notifying (P/N) teammates.

"Heading over."  
One of (P/N) teammates, Marius 'Jäger', said.

Confidently, (P/N) moved closer to the room.  
With the swift swing of his gun, (P/N) broke down the wooden barrier that covered the doorway.  
(P/N) quickly moved to the other side as a swarm of bullets flew past (P/N).  
Jumping into the middle of the doorway, (P/N) shot as soon as (P/N) spotted the hostile.

Unfortunately, the hostile was too quick and shot (P/N) twice in the shoulder.

Acting fast, (Y/N) dropped to play dead, or at least unconscious.

Several pairs of footsteps pounded down the hall.  
(Y/N) could already tell they were (P/N) teammates, but (P/N) stayed down to ensure (P/N) safety.

Shots rang for a moment before (P/N) felt a strong pair of arms sit (P/N) upright.

(P/N) opened (P/N) eyes to see Gustave sigh in relief.  
"Glad to see you aren't dead."

"It'll take a bit more than bullets to the shoulder to kill me, Doc."  
(Y/N) joked with a strained voice.

Doc shook his head with a smile, and took out his STIM pistol.

The pain in (P/N) wounded area soon dulled as his whole shoulder felt healed.

"That should numb the pain for a while. Though it won't stop the bleeding."  
He looked back to someone (Y/N) couldn't make out, as his vision was starting to get blurry.  
"Grace, help me carry (Y/N)."

"Got it."  
The person now identified as Grace, or 'Dokkaebi', replied.

Gustave put one of (Y/N)'s arms over (P/N) shoulder while Grace hurried over.

"Stay with me, mon chéri."  
Gustave prompted as they walked (Y/P) out.

"Mon chèri?"  
Grace looked at Gustave, wondering what it meant.

"It's like friend, but for a closer bond. Like a very good friend, not just a friend."  
Gustave quickly covered up.

"I think... I'm gonna... Pass out..."  
(Y/N) mentioned as (P/N) head started to feel heavy, and (P/N) could barely keep (P/N) eyes open.

"Dom--"  
Gustave huffed.  
"Well, too late now. Let's get (P/N) back quickly."


End file.
